


Surprise!

by alexisriversong



Series: Christmas game! Puzzle time! [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Coming In Pants, First Time, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Leo fa una sorpresa a Guan Hong per Natale!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per l'Event natalizio del gruppo fb "We are out for prompts"  
> Prompt di Michelle Hoffman: è Natale, nevica e Guan Hong si sente solo: la lontananza con Leo lo uccide interiormente, ma l'americano ha una sorpresa speciale per il cinese.
> 
> \--------------  
> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game! Puzzle Time!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> Per il PUZZLE NSFW  
> • Numero Parole: 793  
> • Prompt/Traccia: A è il regalo di Natale per B

Erano lontani ormai da due mesi e Guan guardava fuori dalla finestra aspettando un messaggio su Instagram o un altro qualsiasi dei suoi social network dal suo amico Leo.

Da quando Guan era dovuto tornare in Cina per stare con la sua famiglia per il periodo scolastico, era l'unico modo in cui potevano stare in contatto.

Non era lo stesso, a Guan mancava la presenza del suo amico, gli mancava allenarsi con lui in America e sentirlo parlare con il suo lieve accento spagnolo.

In quei due mesi che li avevano tenuti lontani, Guan si era accorto di provare qualcosa di più dell'amicizia per Leo e non vedeva l'ora di dirglielo, sperando di essere ricambiato.

Ma non voleva farlo su Skype, avrebbe aspettato di vederlo dal vivo di nuovo.

Alzò gli occhi dal cellulare e guardò fuori, vedendo la neve che scendeva piano. Era quasi Natale. Non che per lui avesse qualche significato importante quella festività. Era solo una scusa per saltare un giorno di scuola e stare in famiglia, Natale in Cina come in Giappone era solo una festa commerciale da passare con chi si ama. Questo lo fece tornare a pensare a Leo. Lo rivedeva in ogni singolo fiocco di neve che con grazia cadeva dal cielo e non poteva fare a meno di desiderare che fosse con lui.

Il suono del campanello di casa lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri. I suoi genitori erano a lavoro e lui era l'unico in casa, quindi si alzò e andò ad aprire la porta.

"Chi è?"

"Una sorpresa per Guan Hong!" rispose una voce inglese molto familiare dall'altro lato della porta e il cinese si affrettò ad aprire la porta. Dall'altro lato vide proprio Leo con un sorriso enorme, le braccia spalancate e una piccola valigia ai suoi piedi.

Guan si fiondò tra le braccia del suo amico e lo strinse in un abbraccio. "LEO!" urlò affondando il volto sul suo petto e respirando il suo odore. "Sei la più bella sorpresa che potessi avere" sorrise il cinese alzando lo sguardo, lacrime di felicità minacciavano di uscirgli dagli occhi.

"Leo..." sussurrò avvicinando il viso a quello dell'altro ragazzo, i suoi occhi caddero sulle labbra dell'americano, leggermente aperte dallo stupore e Guan non potè fare a meno di leccarsi le labbra.

L'americano trattenne il respiro quando vide come lo guardava il suo amico e sorrise ancora di più prima di chiudere lo spazio tra loro e baciarlo sulle labbra.

Guan rimase a fissarlo con gli occhi spalancati, le labbra tremanti dopo il lieve bacio e il cuore che batteva all'impazzata. "L-leo..." balbettò prima di chiudere anche lui lo spazio tra loro con un altro bacio, più profondo.

Rendendosi conto di dove si trovavano, Guan prese Leo per il braccio e lo trascinò in casa, ricordandosi a malapena di trascinare dentro anche la sua valigia.

L'americano si lasciò andare solo quando furono al sicuro nella stanza di Guan. Lo strinse tra le braccia e lo baciò di nuovo con passione. "Mi sei mancato così tanto Guan... speravo... non sai da quanto tempo desideravo... da quanto volevo... da quanto tempo speravo che tu provassi questo per me! Poi... quando ti ho visto ho capito che anche tu provi questo vero? Anche tu mi vuoi... in questo modo"

Guan non potè fare a meno di annuire e sorridere con tutto il suo amore prima di baciarlo di nuovo.

I due si ritrovarono ben presto sul letto, l'uno sopra l'altro, a baciarsi con passione, le loro lingue umide, i denti che mordicchiavano le labbra dell'altro, non potevano fare a meno di stringersi sempre più, le gambe intrecciate e le erezioni che premevano l'una contro l'altra attraverso i vestiti. L'emozione di essere finalmente insieme dopo tanto tempo perso a desiderarsi senza quasi saperlo neanche loro. L'eccitazione era tale che i due vennero colti quasi di sorpresa dai loro orgasmi, silenziando i propri gemiti nelle labbra dell'altro. I due si guardarono ansimanti e stupefatti prima di scoppiare a ridere della situazione, fino a che i loro pantaloni appiccicosi e bagnati non li fecero tornare alla ragione.

I ragazzi si sbrigarono a spogliarsi e infilarsi sotto le coperte dopo essersi dati una pulita veloce con dei fazzolettini umidi che Guan teneva nel cassetto del comodino. "Che c'è? Sono utili ad evitarmi il viaggio fino al bagno ogni volta..."

Leo sorrise e basta, baciandolo con dolcezza. "Allora, ti è piaciuto il tuo regalo di Natale?"

"La tua visita o il sesso?"

"Direi entrambi a questo punto"

"Infinitamente Leo" rispose Guan baciandolo di nuovo.

I due si separarono solo quando sentirono la porta d'ingresso aprirsi e richiudersi, segnalando il ritorno dei genitori di Guan. Solo allora i due si sbrigarono a rivestirsi e a dar loro la notizia del loro inaspettato ma graditissimo ospite.


End file.
